(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to novel substituted tropane compounds, useful as analgesic agents, and to their preparation.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Certain tropane derivatives known to the art have been reported to have analgesic activity; namely, 3-phenyl-3-carboxytropane (Archer et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,120,537, Feb. 4, 1964); and 3-(N-propionylanilino)-8-(2-phenylethyl)-nortropane [Riley et al., J. Med. Chem. 22, 1167-71 (1979)].